Transcript of Terminals in Arrival
Arrival Arrival (Terminal 1) Airlock 34-a Terminal Access Marathon Emergency Systems Broadcast Today at 0820 hours, the Marathon came under surprise attack from unknown hostile forces. The Marathon has sustained serious damage. At 0830 hours, alien forces boarded the Marathon. The current situation is dire. All personnel are required to arm themselves and fight for their lives. INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LEELA Welcome to the Marathon. I am Leela, one of the two surviving Artificial Intelligences aboard the Marathon. I have been severely damaged, and am working to understand the current situation. Find the teleport terminal located in the Hangar's control room. By that time, I should have a better idea of what is going on. This is where you are now. From here you can explore the rest of the Hangar area, although not all of the doors on the level are functioning. There is a pattern buffer at this location. There is a jump pad at this location. Activate the terminal to leave the Hangar area. END MESSAGE Arrival (Terminal 2) Hangar Area-5 Engineering Access 50-h<291.7.577.456> -> 00010104A80600A2F0C4EBA182E4A80584F2E00BC876700FF46202EFE4*3A EFE4A2F0C2F074EBA1DC672FFB280504F6700079d4202EFE4E6000079*E700 12D40FE52722AB2866610202EFE5253AEFE52101B4880 ^^Fire and @3DC39 aspects of the theory are as follows: each society has some controlling force or forces which decide its direction, but the relationships in society are arbitrary- humanity can relate to money, machines, neighbors, anything really; %6582@1 individual character and personality are preserved in stories, movies, Rom-personalities, etc; although individual expression is a universal ability, individual freedom is constrained by the society.(see attached figure)^^ 584F2E00206DFDCA7008C030780066C6202EFE4A53AEFE4A2F0C2F074E BA1E$U2$uA72FFB280504F6690600007F67025B086660E101B488048C02C00 Arrival (Terminal 3) Hangar Area-5 Engineering Access 49-h<294.2.577.456> -> 18RF(kgf42# f#h %34(*,96693 349973@) fkeoocp) 0001101011101110111000111101110101110110101011 1001100001110100101001001001001000010100101111 1001000101011110100101010101000001001000101110 00000378003E000007FE0032000011AE00080001AF420000 06726F636B657421000000000000000006726F636B657421 0000000000000000 Security Breach at <294.2.577.456> Arrival (Terminal 4) Hangar Area 5 Teleporter Pad Terminal<93.53.211.53> INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LEELA All of the information that I have gathered so far indicates that the Alien invasion of the Marathon has been relatively uncoordinated. I suspect that this is partially due to the Marathon's large size. However disorderly the Alien invasion is, their assault of the Computer Net has been extremely effective. I detect security breaches in almost every computer system onboard the Marathon; I have learned that there is an Alien creature that is capable of interfacing with our systems. You must kill any of these creatures that you find. It is a priority that we stop them. Even now, they are penetrating my defenses. Teleport now. End Message JUMP PAD ACTIVATION INITIATION START TRANSPORT WHEN READY Bigger Guns Nearby (Terminal 1) Level 29-b Section 10 Public Access Terminal<102.21.521.146> INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LEELA I am now in contact with a number of colonists planetside, but their reports on the situation below are conflicting and obviously exaggerated. The primary medium-range radio antenna has been disabled or destroyed, which makes communication extremely difficult. The only thing which seems clear is that the spaceport was obliterated by low-yield nuclear weapons minutes after the attack on the Marathon began. This I can verify through my own optical instruments. The invaders seem to be more interested in the Marathon than the colony, at least in the short term. The motives behind their unprovoked attack are still unknown, however. This is the computer terminal you are using now. I cannot teleport you out of this section from here, so you will have to leave from another terminal after you find the assault rifle. There is an MA-75 Assault Rifle/Grenade Launcher and ammunition at this location. When firing on the fully automatic setting this weapon is highly inaccurate, but the grenades hit hard and it's the best we can do right now. Ammunition may be scarce for a while, so be prepared to fall back to your pistol. Here is the terminal you must reach to leave this section. Alien infiltration of this area is high; proceed with caution. You may find doors blocked or stairways retracted on the way, because the AI in control of these functions is damaged and behaving erratically. END OF MESSAGE Bigger Guns Nearby (Terminal 2) Public Access Terminal 2362-d<12.53.2111.42> -> Marathon Internal Engineering Documents Section 1-c appendix H Subject: Doors By: Estasia Orestes, Dominick I. Plackar, and Ursa Simbalzi Date:<2402.03.23.16.42> There are five basic door designs to be used on the Marathon: 1. Outer Bulkhead Doors 2. Airlock Doors 3. Inner Bulkhead Doors 4. Tertiary or Inner Sealed Non-Vacuum Safe Doors 5. Quaternary or Inner Powered Automatic Opening Doors Direct control of all doors except the Tertiary and Quaternary doors will be given to Durandal with indirect control of all other doors going to Durandal. The difference between direct and indirect control primarily has to do with the manner of opening the doors. Durandal will only open a directly controlled door when he is specifically asked to do so. Indirectly controlled doors are automatically controlled by Durandal to open when needed. However, due to the expense involved with adding thermal and visual spectrum sensors to the Tertiary and Quaternary door groups, these doors will be minimally used. The expected savings of not using this extra sensory input is estimated to be fifty-seven percent of the base cost of the basic inner bulkhead door. The types of doors are all basically the same with some slight variations. The doors in classes 1 and 3 are the same doors classified separately to distinguish between the level of safety checking required to assure acceptable leakage. The airlock doors are specifically modified to work with manual and remote activation switches. Airlocks are all to be marked with a specific airlock symbol and to be outfitted with an air recharge system. The tertiary and quaternary doors are designed exactly as the bulkhead doors, but are checked coarsely for air leakage. This article as well as articles 530-f and 532-g on windows and elevators respectively will be placed for public access in the Marathon Internal Engineering Documents section 1-c appendix H. Security Breach at Terminal 2362-d<12.53.2111.42> Bigger Guns Nearby (Terminal 3) Public Access Terminal <101.532.74.95> INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LEELA The Marathon's automated defenses were disabled during the initial attack by a directed magnetic pulse. The aliens used the same weapon to disable the Marathon's other two AIs, Durandal and Tycho, and to severely damage myself. Durandal is responsible for controlling the ship's autonomous functions: doors, life support, kitchens, air reprocessors, stairs, and so on. Because he is non-functional, I am working to assume as many of these tasks as possible. Tycho controls the science and engineering network. Now that you are better armed, our first priority is to reactivate the Marathon's defenses, under my control, so that we may offer some resistance to the aliens. I have built three replacement circuit boards for the defense system, but cannot move them from the manufacturing center without assistance. I will now transport you to retrieve the replacement parts, and will give you further instructions when you arrive. END OF MESSAGE JUMP PAD ACTIVATION INITIATION START TRANSPORT WHEN READY Never Burn Money (Terminal 1) Public Access Terminal 4-a<892.33.12.479> INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LEELA The Marathon's Automatic Manufacturing Systems have finished making replacement circuits. There are three circuits; each should be in its manufacturing holding chamber. With luck, the alien viruses have not infiltrated the Manufacturing Systems, but even if they had, I would have no way of knowing. The attacks on my systems are growing more steady. If the counterattack is not able to remove some of the computer infiltrators, then I will eventually succumb. It is absolutely imperative that a counterattack begin as soon as possible. The Marathon is not defenseless, and we can't let it be taken without a fight. END MESSAGE This is where the circuits should be. Look in all of the receptacle lockers. There is a pattern buffer located next to your current location. I suggest that you use it immediately. After you have retrieved the circuits, return to the terminal at this location, and I will transport you to the Defense Center to install them. Never Burn Money (Terminal 2) AMS Terminal 33-f<31.6.7.885> Automatic Manufacturing System Transfer 5992-p delayed Transfer 5993-p delayed Transfer 5994-p delayed Transfer 5995-p delayed Transfer 5996-p delayed Transfer 5997-p delayed Transfer canceled -AMS Transport System Error CAUSE UNKNOWN TRANSPORT MATERIALS ON INTER-TRANSFER COUNTER MESSAGE FROM LEELA I was afraid this would happen. You'll have to go to the Manufacturing Transport Station to get the last circuit board. Collect the two circuit boards that were transferred and then go to the Transport Station. Take the elevator here to access the main processor tunnel. You should find the third chip intact on the Transport Station. The error was a failure of the final transporter conductor. END MESSAGE Security Breach at <40.638.49.993> Never Burn Money (Terminal 3) Public Access Terminal 95-w<39.59.19.21> Host <39.59.19.21> MESSAGE RECEIVED Gheritt White had been floating six feet off the floor for three weeks. His feet and hands tingled, and his eyes burned with the flames of a dying fire. He had last heard someone speak to him as the cell door slammed shut. He didn't remember what the uniformed man had said. The words had bounced off the bars of the cell and rang through Gheritt's ears. Gheritt had been talking to himself for the last few minutes, something about getting caught, but then his ears began to tingle just like his hands. He looked at his hands, but the fire in his eyes made him blink. Tears came, and when he opened his eyes again, his hands had been melted into fleshy pancakes that wafted in the ripples flowing over the fire in his eyes. "Damn cell," he heard someone say. "Last time I had a good meal was three days ago. The food they feed you in here could kill a lab rat." Rats. He had remembered something about rats. But his ears began to ring again and the voice speaking to him faded off into the background of his mind. In its place, there was a new sound, the clapping of hands together. He blinked hard to made out his hands again. They had disappeared; his arms connected at the wrists. He thought back to the time he went ice skating on a pond. He remembered the sound of his skates on ice, a gentle scrapping. Scrapping away now inside his ears, trying to tear down his thoughts. There had been a woman with a white fur tube over her hands. Her wrists were like his now. The wrists of someone who had tried too many times to clap his hands. He had been applauding everyone else in life, but never himself. The hands, like himself, had been put into prison, and he didn't know why. "Can't sleep in here, if the smell of this musty bedroll doesn't make you sick, then the sound of the rats chewing inside the walls will keep you up. You'll wake up from your dreams to their little chomping. Sometimes I think that they are chewing me..." The voice was coming from inside the cell, but Gheritt couldn't see anyone. Gheritt hadn't always been alone, he could vaguely recall from somewhere inside his broken mind that there had been friends, lovers, murderers. He recalled a theory he had come up with after a bloody schoolhouse brawl. The theory was simple. At some point in time, everyone was a murderer. Whether or not they ever felt remorse, they had all wanted someone dead. Hatred. Everyone knew the feeling of hatred. Gheritt had known hatred on that schoolyard. His beater had laughed at their bloody faces, a laugh which now echoed through his ears, rhythmically blocking out the other voice in the cell. The schoolyard was usually a place where Gheritt and his friends would play football or foursquare or something, but today, there was an edge. Maybe everyone had eaten cereal with milk that was about to go bad, or maybe there was too much smoke in the air from the wheeling hubcap factory. Football had been extremely rough. Gheritt had gone to play foursquare after he got tackled by five boys who weren't his friends. But today, even foursquare had an evil twist. The top square today had become habituated to making fun of the first square. Gheritt had decided that it was an evil day. When his beater started to push him around, he exploded. Hatred flowed from his eyes, his hands and feet began to tingle. All of his coordination left him, and his face was beaten to a bloody mess. The schoolyard disciplinarian had been slow to notice the ensuing carnage, and she didn't really care anyway. Gheritt would have killed him if he could have. He would have torn out the eyes of his beater. He would have made him pay for his abuses. But his hands had begun to tingle. He couldn't feel his feet and he had begun to float off the ground. Everyone was a murderer, but Gheritt couldn't remember his reason for why that was so. He thought it was something about hands, the passion for justice. His hands and feet had begun to tingle, and he was floating farther off the floor. He looked up from his hands, and he saw the bars of the cell, moving left and right, opening wide and then closing shut like the surf coming up a beach. Every time that he thought he would be safe, the bars crested up, the opening closing, the wave rising, crashing. The result would be the same, he would never escape. The bars would crush him, break his back. He could feel the roughness of the sand under his palms, for all the motion of the waves around him, his hands had come to rest serenely upon the ocean floor. His body tossed and flipped, pivoting about his hands under which he could feel the safe, coarse sand. The wave crashed one final time, he landed upside down, his hands thrown clear from the sandy bottom, the rush of the water filling his ears, his nose, his mouth, the sound of crashing water cascading down from his feet to his head- penetrating his mind to tear down thoughts. Like the sand castle he had built to withstand the tide, his thoughts came down around him. Gheritt had a good life, so much time, so much time. He had loved swimming, turning, beating. He had loved the tingle in his hands and feet, his inability to kill his nemesis. Once he had fallen down the stairs, and just for a moment, his hands came to rest on the carpet of the stairs. In that instant, his body had frozen, floating over the stairs, safe from falling, but the moment didn't last. The ocean crashed about him, his hands torn free from the sandy bottom, his body flipping, falling. But now he levitated farther up, his hands still tingling. He began to float through the bars, he expected the instant of safety as his hands found footing, but that moment did not come, the bars squeezed his body. His chest tingled. As he fell through his cage, his legs tingled. The fire in his eyes had become a cold wind, he blinked away tears. He tumbled through the bars, spinning and turning, he could see a man. In his hand he saw a small white rat. A pounding, the crashing waves in his ears became rhythmical, hard. The man was beating the rat against the floor. Pounding, pounding. Blood covered his hands, the man's hands tingled. He had broken them on the floor of the cell. Disciplinarian, lover, murderer. Gheritt looked back into the cell. He saw himself, disciplinarian, lover, murderer. He had killed his nemesis. The rat lay dead in his bloody hands. At last, he held the throat of his beater. He escaped into the waves. The waves. END MESSAGE Never Burn Money (Terminal 4) Public Access Terminal 95-f<95.93.193.32> WARNING: CORE OS (AF44+2DEB) MOD DATE LATER THAN CURRENT DATE/TIME ffxfsx %%%here was nothing to be gained from hesitation now%&^)}:>?fxff et in her possession it would become something of consequence: though it was nothing more than a simple tho```f`rticular flower, or more precise. hen she had it just so the room flickered and tore, bending into somewhere else: ffs`f(system error #25 at _Jackson)%*|\]``se which she caused to be consumed by an ashless fire. doors opened before her without cause, their locks rusted and shatter##fxf efore her slender hands began to dance in front of her horrified face. rfefore turning into a fine powder which settled in a pile on 4*) where she had been standing.<'scod BFB1 0002'+1Ad2> 14 seven hundred miles away, eyes on fire, tearing at her hair. Turning in fury she kicked viciouslyf aAnger made her careless and she mis��#&fxgBd{}{@fx($ !#%8\ fxffx 34 Never Burn Money (Terminal 5: 'Unfinished' message) Note this message appears on two terminals on this level AMS Terminal 39-f<33.2.7.885> MESSAGE FROM LEELA You must retrieve all three of the repair chips. There is no point in going to the Defense Center unless you have all three. Search until you have found them. END MESSAGE Never Burn Money (Terminal 5: 'Success' message) Note this message appears on two terminals on this level AMS Terminal 39-f<33.2.7.885> MESSAGE FROM LEELA Good job. I have received reports from some human security forces. They agree that the Aliens are concentrating on the aft Engineering Section. I would conjecture that they will try to shut down the Marathon's reactors. Your next mission will be to put the Automatic Defenses on-line. I will give you exact information when you arrive. Teleport when ready. END MESSAGE JUMP PAD ACTIVATION INITIATION START TRANSPORT WHEN READY [[Category:Terminals] Category:The Marathon Story